14 - The Forgotten Land
'How To Access' Conntected to Map 9 after you defeat the boss of Map 13 'Tips for getting started' This is the first map that ramps up significantly in difficulty. There is a large gap between this map and map 12 and you will need to start crafting gear that focuses on the AR and resistances needed. Recommend that you change over from a Pally tank to either a Dragon Marshal 'DM' or a Dark Knight 'DK' at this point in the game. DM's are very effective with their reflect damage, especially on the map 14 dungeon boss. DK's become necessary as you move into maps 15, 16+, and Dark Rift 30+, as DM's will not have the armor needed. IMO I would prioritize a DK over a DM as DMs are very situational but DKs are required on some fights. You will need the following, in order of importance: * Rune Keeper Armor (Bleed Immunity) with 2 AR runes on everyone * Shields or crafted gear with AR runes, basically as much AR as you can get * Stun immunity on priest (U'r's Magical Ring) 'Key Points' (in order of progression) *'(15,25)' Garden: Frosty Drake, 610 Dex, Exiled Forerunner, Dismantle(Copper Rose), Chest: STR 650(Golden Breast Plate) *'(8,53)' Expedition Tavern: Require Copper Rose from Garden, Exiled, Collect Wood, Dragonborn, Check(Ghost Spirits), Gargoyle, Remove(STR) or Crawl, Dragonborn,Obtain Stunning Ring from Barbarian Banner. *'(51,7)' BootCamp : Requires: Ghost Spirits Gather 100 Brave Badges for Sttue of Waukeen *'(25,19)' Brewing Workshop: Werwolf, Dragonborn, Dex 600:Blueprint Ghost Spirits *'(44,32)' Blacksmith Shop: Furious Werewolf -> collect Fine Steel Ingot x1, '''Dragonborn,Pick lock DEX 630( Golden armor Item) *(36,14)' Weapon Workshop: Furious Werewolf -> collect '''Fine Steel Ingot x1', Chest: Magic(Golden Bracer) *'(10,45) '''Trade Market: Frosty Drake/Exiled Forerunner, '''FLUX' , Werewolf, Dragonborn, Dex:540(Lobster Gauntlets) *'(15,14)' Mystery Smelter: Exiled Forerunner, Dragonborn, Magic Inhibitor, Drake/Exiled, Require Fine Steel Ingo'''t x2 + '''Flux, Collect''' Exile Symbol''' *'(25,2)' Abandoned Sentry: Require Exile's Symbol '''> Dragonborn > 700 Magic: Collect '''Altar Key *'(8,7) ' Abyss of Souls: Magic 650, Werewolf, check/touch, Exiled, Quickly (Dex 500?) or Skill/str, Gargoyle, Require Altar Key, '''Gemini Golems (Golem Force = STR 2720, MAG 680, DEX 1020, SPD 544, AR 680/7; Magic = STR 680, MAG 2720, DEX 1020, SPD 544, A/R 7/680), '''Magic storm Core *'(29,29)' Statue of Waukeen: DEX 630, 300000 Woods, 240000 Iron, 80 000 Gold, Require: Stunning Ring + 100 Brave Badges + Magic storm Core, '''Collect '''Hexagram Badge + '''Mighty badges Blueprint *(51,51)' Alchemic Array : Require '''Hexagram Badge' Boss: Demon Sovereign Drop: Demon's Soul 'Points of interest:' (posted by order of success) * (34,40) Abandoned Iron Mine: Dragonborn Infantry, Gargoyle,Tiptoe, Chest:STR 580 * (21,34) Gold Mine: 950 STR, Gargoyle, Mine Pick, Chest:Magic 600(Bloodsoaked Dagger) * (40,4) ' Stable: Gargoyle, Exiled, Seal: Magic 680 (Random Gold Item) * '(46,20) Warehouse: Dragonborn Infantry, Refine/Flying Rune, Gargoyle, Chest:STR 650(Revel Long Sword) * (7,34) ' Fabric Mill: Exiled Forerunner, Sealed Chest: Magic 650 * '(50,44) Farm Mill: Exiled Forerunner, Frosty Drake. Food Craftmen +10 * (55,27) Lumber Mill: Drake/Exiled, Occupy: Wood Craftmen +10 * (3,19) Stone Pit: Gargoyle, Stone ladder, Collect dynamite, Werewolf, Chest: Magic 700. * (28,9) ' Run-Down Street: Furious Werewolf, Chest: DEX 630(Golden Pendant) * '(41,46) Mage Swordman's Ghost: Enchant Classics material for the Demon Blade * (42,3) ' Han, Rouge Knight: *Bleed, Can not be Stunned Drop: Protector Sword * '(19,10) Ancient Monument: * (41,38) Ancient Monument: 'Quests' *'(28,23) Giant Stone Table: '''Pass Pieatis's Game : Move to the 33rd square, Riddle Answer: 1 Guardian Golem, (RNG)Obsidian Gargoyle(Bleed/Immune to Stun), Boss: Pieatis *Restore the Statue of Waukeen: Require DEX 630, 300000 Woods, 240000 Iron, 80 000 Gold, *Activate the Alchemy Array *'(21,45)' Rune Array: Open the lock of Rune in the Forgotten Land (Bottom Right, Bottom Left, Top) *Explore the Rune Array in the Forgotten Land -Boss: Alchemist Gilbert 'Monsters Dragonborn Infantry, Furious Werewolf(Bleed), Exiled Forerunner, Guardian Golem(Ae Stun), Frosty Drake(Ae Stun), Gargoyle(Heal), Obsidian Gargoyle, Bosses * Han, Rouge Knight * Mage Swordman's Ghost * Pieatis - Alchemist Gilbert * [https://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Freezing_Dragon Freezing Drago'''n] * Gemini Golems * Demon Sovereign * Barbarian Banner Category:Maps